


Market Date!

by Missy_Mae



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a wee bit of violence, Little bit of cussing, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nothing too extreme, date mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Mae/pseuds/Missy_Mae
Summary: Kellam and Robin make a quick trip to the market, but can any trip be quick?





	Market Date!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just completely self indulgent since I just finished my Awakening run! I married Kellam and he is such a sweetie!

    "Hm, we only have a few ingredients left for tonight's dinner. After this we will be all out." Robin sighed as she counted the food stock for the second time. It was early morning for the tactician as she made her rounds of counting inventory, only to be halted by the scarce food stock. Really it should have been the previous persons discovery, but it seemed that Vaike was said person. Which explained a lot. "I guess I will have to make a store run today..."

"Do you need someone to accompany you?" A voice spoke out, startling the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Kellam! You surprised me," She turned to the brunette knight, " If you would like to, I'd be happy if you'd come with me! It's always good to go together, especially with you!"

Kellam blushed and began to fidget at hearing her so happy. Honestly these two have been pinning at one another for quite some time. Everybody in the band could tell these two would soon become lovers, some tried to make it happen faster but to no avail. The rest just settled that the two would find the right time to join in union and went on their lives.

"We should get going since it's bright and early, we won't run into as many people at the market!" Robin smiled as she led the knight out of the pantry and the two walked along towards the market.

"It's such a nice day out, don't you think?" Kellam broke the silence hoping to start some idle chatter.

"It is! It must be because spring is finally here," Robin answered happily, " Really, thank you for asking to come, it's better when there is someone along side."

"A-ah, you don't have to thank me. I wanted too." Kellam said bashfully. Soon enough the two had found their way to the shopping market.

Sadly, the market seemed to be bustling with life. Lots of people wandered the streets with food and other amenities in hand. Kellam and Robin made their way through the crowd, Robin grabbing hold of Kellam's armor so that she wouldn't get separated from the other. The two went around the stalls, buying tomatoes, fruits, bread, and other things that had been depleted in the pantry. The vendors were nothing but smiles as they greeted the two Shepards and happily sold them their products, wishing them a good day. Today had really been good to the tactician. She was beeming as she carried the food in her hands. 

"Oh? It looks like we bought everything we needed with time to spare! Would you like to look around a bit?" Robin asked the big guy.

"If it's okay, I actually saw something in another stall that caught my attention. I want to go back and grab it." Kellam said as Robbin nodded and told him to go ahead, then he disappeared into the crowd leaving Robin by herself.

With Robin by herself, she took to looking at some of the jewelry and other accessories that were available. They had some absolutely gorgeous rings that even Mariebelle would be in awe of. One that caught her attention was a ruby ring with a gold crest. It glimmered in the sun when she put it on her finger and held it out, Robin was a sucker for this ring. But while her heart said yes, the price tag said no. It was far too expensive to buy at this time. Sadly she put the ring back and thanked the vendor, walking over to a book stall. There as she was glancing over at a book, a voice from behind called out to her.

"Hey pretty thing, what'cha doing here?" An unfamiliar man walked up next to the tactician, his eyes scanning over her. 

"I'm just here with a friend, he should be back anytime." Robin warned, but the man seemed to ignore her.

"Well hey, how about we go over and have some drinks? Maybe some fun after that." The man purred as he leaned closer to Robin.

"Tch" Robin clicked her tongue as she walked away from the stall, hoping that this guy would get the message.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her body away from the stalls and into a nearby alleyway. 

"Let go!" Robin yelled, she really picked a great time to leave her tome back in her tent, gods if she had it right now..

"Don't walk away from me when i'm talking to you!" The man pushed Robin deeper into the alley, blocking the only exit out.

The blonde put her hand on her hip and glared at the guy standing in front of her," Don't you have anything better to do? Like crawling back under your rock?" 

"Ha ha, very funny," The guy walked closer to Robin, backing her against the wall, " You're really pretty in that sorcerer outfit, Would you mind if I too-"

The creep didn't get to finish that last statement as Robin flew her fist into his face, knocking him back. He stumbled backwards and looked at her in shock, not expecting this person to pack a punch. That shock soon turned to anger as he stood back up, balling his fists.

"You little-!"

Robin closed the gap between the two and kneed his gut, knocking him back onto the ground winded. She smiled as she began to make her way out of the alley, happy to take out the trash and leave him on the ground where he belonged. As she walked out of the alley she spotted Kellam, who was looking around panicking. Soon he looked at her way and hurridly ran up to her, worry etched on his face.

"Oh my gods i'm so sorry, I didn't think I would be gone that long. I didn't see you and I got worried so I went looking and I-" Kellam ranted on as Robin smiled amused.

"It's okay i'm fine, I just had to deal with something!" She reached up and placed her hand on Kellam's cheek, effectively silencing the gentle giant.

Suddenly Robin's eyes caught something moving behind Kellam, someone getting up.

"Oh gods..." Robin sighed as Kellam looked into the alley and saw a guy standing up and walking towards them, anger evident in his body language. 

"You're a stupid bitch you know that?!" The man yelled, "Why don't you just be obedient and do as I say?!" 

The mongrel spouted more and more obscenities at Robin, but Robin paid no mind. She was more focused on the angry knight in front of her. Kellam looked furious and for good reason. It clicked in Kellam's head that Robin had been dealing with this creep all by herself, which she handled but the thought of her in the alley with this guy made the brunette's blood boil. In a swift motion, Kellam arm grabbed the guy and flung him against the wall. Getting up in his face, the creep paled when he saw the look on Kellam's face. 

"YOU DARE SAY THAT TO HER?! HOW ABOUT YOU DIG YOURSELF A GRAVE SO I CAN PUT YOU IN IT!" Kellam yelled.

"Dude calm down, I didn't know she was yours!" The guy lifted his hands up in surrender.

"SHE'S NOBODY'S! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! IN FACT, DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE!" The knight continued.

Robin snaked her way next to Kellam with an smile on her face," I wonder what would happen if the other Shepards found out what you tried to do to me...Gods I can imagine what Tharja would do..." 

"S-shepards? You're apart of the Shepards?" If this guy could, he'd be sheet white by now.

"You betcha I am. They're my family. And you know what family does when they find out someone tried to harass one of their own? They come and beat them senseless." Robin's voice was now laced with venom. 

After the guy pretty much got the message, Kellam dropped him and he scurried off. With the intensity dying down, Kellam turned back over to Robin.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone, I shouldn't have done that....I just wanted to get you something..." Kellam looked down at the ground.

"Kellam. Kellam. Look at me. It's not your fault, we handled it. It's over now." Robin tried to reassure the large man, "Let's head back before the others get worried."

The two walked out and Robin picked up the bag of food, surprised no one took it. Walking back to the camp, the two were silent as a wave of awkwardness hit them. 

"You know...that was pretty...cool. What you did. You're kinda hot when you're angry.." Robin said bashfully, covering her face with her hand.

"Whaa.." Kellam stopped dead in his tracks as he tried to process what he'd heard, " Well...um..I am glad...I think?"

Their eyes met each other and the two of them laughed away the awkward tension and continued to the camp. Once they were home, they settled back into their own routines. Glancing at one another when they had the chance.

"Yo...I think something happened between them..." Vaike whispered to Miriel, who looked indifferent.

"Does it look like I care? What happens with them is between them." Miriel said as she stood up and walked away, leaving Vaike all by himself.

None of the Shepards knew what happened to them on their trip to the market, that is until someone made a quick stop and found out from the villagers what happened. To say that they were angry would be an understatement. 


End file.
